


Long wait ahead

by Hornhead



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornhead/pseuds/Hornhead
Summary: This short story takes place after ep 5, Sean got a life sentence for the murder of officer Matthews and Daniel is in a foster home. Daniel is visiting Sean in prison.





	Long wait ahead

Last 6 months hadn’t been gentle for Daniel Diaz. He had to watch as his brother Sean was sentenced to imprisonment for life for killing officer Matthews, which he didn’t cause, and Daniel himself was placed in a foster home. His foster parents treated him like their own son, but Daniel couldn’t help but miss his former life and cry himself to sleep thinking about what he had lost. His foster parents must had recognize his misery, because they had finally agreed to let Daniel meet Sean in the prison he was placed to.

The prison was two hours drive away, and during the ride there Daniel had felt tension growing inside him as they got closer and closer. Now, when he was sitting on a chair, holding visitor’s telephone, staring through the glass seperating the visitor and inmate, he was suddenly numb. 

The Bell ringed to notify that visiting time had begun. Daniel squeezed the telephone in his hand, hoping that Sean had remembered he was supposed to visit him. He got anxious, as he saw how other people met their friend, family, or acquintances, but he didn’t see Sean coming from the hall. After few minutes, what felt like eternity, Sean finally arrived, sat on a chair and grapped prisoner’s telephone, facing him through the glass.

Daniel’s stomach dropped when he saw his big brother. Sean hadn’t looked healthy when Daniel last saw him, but prison had made it worse. Sean had lost a lot of weight, cheekbones stuck out of his face and it seemed like he hadn’t slept in a week. However he managed to put a smile on his face and his voice was bright as he spoke.

”Man, prison food sucks. Eating that makes me miss the days we had to dumbster drive for food”, Sean attempted to lift the mood up. ”How are you doing enano?”

”Bad”, Daniel said, his voice shivering. ”I miss you, Sean, I want you to come home.” Daniel sniffed. ”But you are not coming. You have life sentence, you are spending the rest of your life here.”

Sean watched quietly at Daniel trying to swipe his tears off, but failing to stop the tears running on his cheeks. After a while Sean finally spoke, a calm tone in his voice, in attempt to comfort Daniel.

”I have plenty of time in my hands here, and I have read books about the law. Guess what I found?” Sean paused for a moment, to make sure Daniel heard everything he was going to say. ”I could be considered for parole afher the minimum term of 15 years is served. I just have to behave well, maybe complete rehabilitation or vocational training.”

Daniel lifted his head up, staring at his big brother for a moment. A spark of hope lit in him, but died quickly, as he heard how long Sean would be before possibly getting out.

”15 years? I’ll be 30 when you get out, if you get out! That will take forever!”

Sean chuckled. Atleast some things never change, Daniel still couldn’t count properly. ”No, you will be 24. And I’ll be 31. I get to see you all grown up. Maybe you have a job, working somewhere. You could have a family even.”   
Sean smiled, the thought of Daniel as a dad was comical.  
”I know 15 years is a long time. But we’ll get through it. We are the wolf brothers, remember?” 

Daniel nodded, feeling his desperation easing off a little while listening to his brother’s words.   
”I will be waiting for you, Sean. Please come back.”

”I will. Promise.”


End file.
